<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>隨想之二 by singingsalmon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113657">隨想之二</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon'>singingsalmon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Velvet (K-pop Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:03:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23113657</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/singingsalmon/pseuds/singingsalmon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>隨想之二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>如果有一天，我能夠以一個正當理由在街上牽起她的手，那隻比iPhone 6再稍小一些的纖纖素手。</p><p> </p><p>如果這樣的一天能夠到來。</p><p> </p><p>第一次觸碰那隻白嫩的小手是在位於我們兩家中點的便利店。或許是郊外的緣故，業績自開業以來都只維持在繳交店租後勉強收支平衡的程度。</p><p> </p><p>人煙稀少的關係，我們也就不經常補齊架上的商品，原先我還覺得有些不妥，但在碰見店長躬身力行後，我也不再猶豫半分。</p><p> </p><p>嚐到混水摸魚的苦頭就是在我遇見她的那一天。三更半夜久久無法入眠的我，打算到這帶唯一的一間便利商店買瓶啤酒助眠。穿著拖鞋步行到商店的一條街外時，炎夏早已將我烘成汗流浹背。</p><p> </p><p>走入店裡後我並沒有左顧右盼，視線和步伐都直直奔向能夠救贖我的冰涼啤酒。我一把抓住瓶身，結果觸感並不是記憶中的平滑冰冷，定睛一看，我的掌心裡是一隻比我小上許多的手。</p><p> </p><p>以為是未成年飲酒，我正想擺出大人的架子教育一番，對上她的面孔後，我幾乎忘了呼吸。望入那雙靈魂之窗時，我想，如果她轉身離去，我的魂神也將隨之毀滅。</p><p> </p><p>「既然這麼有緣的話，要不要來我家坐坐？」我邀請地唐突，她卻也出乎意料之外地接受邀約。</p><p> </p><p>值晚班的藝琳在結帳前對著我們目瞪口呆，我只當她是日夜顛倒睡眠不足。</p><p> </p><p>我們兩人都各拿了兩瓶酒，在回家的路上，走在外側的我不小心擦上了她的左手。這下子，她的雙手上就都有我的指紋了。</p><p> </p><p>然後就如片子的情節一般，我們看著電影飲酒。主角們上演激情戲時，被酒精橫奪意識的我與她，有如異極相吸，唇與唇的碰觸和以及肌膚與肌膚的廝磨全是順理成章。</p><p> </p><p>我終於大膽地攀上她小而美的手心，從她的指縫間穿過。她喜歡我在做愛的時候與她十指相扣，從接吻到高潮，她都不願放開緊握的手。偶爾我會失控地紅著眼眶，把她的手扯到耳朵兩旁並扣住她的手腕，我知道她不喜歡被這樣對待，甚至可以說存著些微的恐懼。每當我扣上她的雙手，理智便會被她的嬌媚蒸發，我忘了對她的尊重與獨有的呵護，取而代之的是一味地衝撞她的靈魂深處，用淫穢的字眼與她單方面地交流。</p><p> </p><p>我怎能如此？明明在無法見面的分秒裡，柱現兩字都在心上不歇地被刻畫著，直到我再次佔有她的溫度。</p><p> </p><p>第一次解開那銀鉤時，我告訴自己下不為例。然而在她舒服到把腿纏上我腰際的那刻，我明白這場墮落終將沒有盡頭。</p><p> </p><p>從前自以為我會甘願玉石俱焚，一直到最近才終於悟醒，人們指責我貪得無厭也好，自私自利也罷，我只希望待到彼此白髮蒼蒼之時，每夜入睡前、旭日東昇後，第一眼看見的就是那位令我神魂顛倒的天使。</p><p> </p><p>我也曾鼓起勇氣在一個風光明媚的午後約她見面，當她穿著全白連身洋裝的身影與陽光一同折射到我的雙眼，那如詩如畫的畫面說是仙女下凡都不為過。</p><p> </p><p>初戀使人悸動，儘管我不再是懵懂無知的少年，卻仍然無法把持脫韁的情感。我怕她早已為我們的關係做了分類，讓我的喜歡變成無禮的逾越，可我不是只想上你呀，每當對上她高潮以後淡漠的神情，我都會在心中這樣吶喊無數次。</p><p> </p><p>因為想和普通情侶一樣逛街、享受美食、以對方的快樂為快樂，所以才撥通了那通電話。我沒告訴她我的計畫，或許就是這樣，所以當柱現在我等他的冰淇淋店裡買了只甜筒就拉著我回家做愛的時候，我心中一點兒也沒有計畫泡湯的失落。</p><p> </p><p>還是說我已經粉身碎骨到無知無覺了嗎？</p><p> </p><p>前陣子的某日與柱現纏綿，我在吻遍她全身後，禁不住地貼上她的手，溫溫軟軟的，與夢裡形象朦朧的女朋友有著一致的觸感。我多希望那就是預知夢，而不是潛意識中浮現的渴望。</p><p> </p><p>至今仍無法忘懷，我拉掉白洋裝的那瞬間，腦中浮現了柱現披著婚紗的模樣。這輩子我再也無法愛上其他人，若那件婚紗並非由我褪去，我肯定會心如刀割。</p><p> </p><p>不敢百分百保證她對我抱著同樣的愛，可心跳不會騙人的，不是嗎？無論是十指交扣或有些粗暴地固定住她的手腕時，她胸腔及手腕下方的脈搏，都在高調地宣揚著她的心動。</p><p> </p><p>高中時隔壁桌的孫同學對隔壁班的班花朴同學有著濃烈的興趣，但直到最後一次身著校服踏出校門的那刻，她都沒能豁出青春，當下我在心中祝福著也許抱有遺憾的她，跨出校門口的同時也象徵著跨過心中的那道坎。</p><p> </p><p>如今自己被囚入了同樣的困境，我卻無法像開導朋友所說的那樣，追逐或者放逐。深夜裡總因這些思緒的纏擾而難以入眠，我想可以合理地將其解釋為，柱現正是我輾轉反側的唯一緣由。</p><p> </p><p>不久前她累得昏睡過去了，所以我才開啟記事本記下熱騰騰的情愫。這是我第一次讓腦中的私密領域成為可視之物，雖然仍在糾結，但我心裡其實是有一絲絲希望她發現這些文字的。</p><p> </p><p>藝琳說的對，我應該多多利用科技資源，匿名向大眾請教如何得到一位成熟知性傲視眾生誘惑迷人縮在我懷裡卻可愛得像兔兔的女人的芳心。</p><p> </p><p>若有一天我能在街上以掌心包裹她溫軟的小手。</p><p> </p><p>如果那雙纖細皙白的主人成為我的女朋友。</p><p> </p><p>如果那天能到來。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>